The Little Black Box
by Jacints
Summary: ON HIATUS. All human. Rose Hathaway is finally getting everything she wants in life-her dream job and of course, a sweet boyfriend- until a certain Russian returns home with some news of his own. Can Rose stand the thought of Dimitri being with Tasha? Well, she thinks she can...for now. Co-author: SarahBelikova. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_"I can't believe Lissa got me to agree to this,"_ was all I could think while Mason wrapped his arm around my waist and tucked me into his side. My best friend, Lissa, had convinced me to finally go on a date with Mason Ashford, a curly red haired friend that had been crushing on me since the day I met him. Lissa had to mention my age and that I'm not getting any younger anytime soon and that I need a boyfriend so that I don't third-wheel on her dates with her boyfriend, Christian, anymore.

Mason smiled down at me as we approached the porch- yes, he's taller than I am- while gently brushing a piece of hair out of my face. " Was it as bad as you thought it would be?" Mason asked smirking charmingly. He picked me up earlier that evening and took me out for dinner at a fancy restaurant; he even opened doors for me and refused my offer to pay for my meal like a true gentleman.

"It was bearable," I joked before giving him a serious look and starting, "I really enjoy-". My phone was ringing. Naturally, my ringtone was embarrassing: "Y.O.L.O" by Drake. Lissa had changed it when the song was still cool and I had been to lazy to change it back to the generic iPhone ringtone. Mason chuckled at me and loosened his grip so that I could I answer my phone.

I checked the caller ID. "I've got to take this," I said to Mason and hugged him goodbye. He walked away and before he got into his car looked at me longingly. I answered my phone feeling slightly guilty for the lame goodbye I just gave Mason. "Hey, Olena." Olena Belikova was like a mother to me. She was my foster parent after my biological mother dropped me like a hot potato when I was eight years old.

"Rose, Sonya's water just broke. Can you come over and watch the kids?" she asked really calmly considering the situation.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!" I paused thinking of Sonya, Olena's oldest daughter. I didn't know her well since she was already out of the house when I moved in. "Of course I will," I answered. I hadn't seen the kids in a while because I was just settling into my new job. I'm a journalist and I recently got my own column.

After shuffling around in my handbag, I found my keys and opened the door. I dashed into my room and packed a small overnight bag. Lissa walked out of her room and rubbing her eyes just as I was leaving. "So, how was it? Where did he take you? He wouldn't tell me what he had planned." I ignored all her questions mostly because I was shocked that she had woke up a few minutes ago and was able to interrogate me about my date with Mason. Instead I replied by telling her where I was going for the night. She frowned at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I chastised her, "Lissa, you're twenty-four so it's time to get over the whole staying alone thing. Who knows, I might move in with Mason soon. Oh, and I'm not leaving you here alone; I know Christian's here." She frowned again, in confusion this time.

"How-" she started to ask until I interrupted her.

"Guardian secrets," I said answering her unasked question. Lissa always thought of me as her guardian angel, especially after she lost her family in the accident. I was there for her as best friends should be.

I pulled into the empty driveway, got my bag out the car and walked to the door that Olena had already opened for me. "Rose, I'm in here," she called from the kitchen. I followed the scent of freshly baked black bread and found her finishing up dinner. "The kids just need to be fed and put in bed. Paul's already done his homework and," she paused while taking the black bread out the oven, "Dimitri and Viktoria are coming home once I get to the hospital," she finished.

"Dimitri's in town?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, he got home last night."

Dimitri was Olena's only son. He left Montana after he graduated from college to work in Russia as an architect. He'd always wanted to go back home to Russia and fix things with his dad. For me, he was the over-protective, annoyingly quiet older unofficial brother I never wished I had although I did miss having his pretty face around. He was seriously drop-dead gorgeous with his shoulder length brown hair which he kept tied up at the nape of his neck, his dark chocolate eyes, his slight Russian accent and that leather duster that he dragged everywhere- even the gym. I would never tell him but the duster made his look just work; then again so did everything else he wore.

Olena's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she said goodbye and shut the door. "Hey Paulie," I said to the cutest ten year old who was sitting on a bar stool next to the island that I was leaned over texting Mason.

"Hi Aunt Rose," he replied politely before asking for something to eat. I put a plate together for him and then went upstairs to get Sophia, his sister. Paul loved it when he was given a little bit of responsibility especially a task that involved him playing the older brother. Paul and Sophia were both Karolina's kids. I burned myself checking the heat of her bottle while holding her in my other arm.

"Oh, sh-" Paul interrupted my preferred method of pain relief by chastising me not to swear because it's not good. I heard the front door open as I smiled through my pain at Paul's attempt to stop my cursing.

Dimitri walked into the kitchen and dropped his smile when he saw me struggling. He rushed forward to take Sophia out my arms and soothe her whimpering. I put my arm under cold, running water at the sink and watched Dimitri work his magic on Sophia. "Geez, Dimitri, are you sure you're not a dad? You just a natural at this kid stuff," I teased while returning to my spot leaning over the island. He glared at me-or at my ass- then grabbed Sophia's bottle from my hand and fed her. "Did Dimitri just check me out?" I thought to myself. When Sophia's little eyes started drooping, he left the kitchen to return her to her crib. He returned with Viktoria following him.

"I miss you too, baby," Vika cooed into her phone, probably talking to Nikolai, her boyfriend. Those two were still in the honeymoon phase and the way they spoke to one another just warned: Steer clear! Gross, soppy love in progress!

"So, Dimitri, no 'hey Rose, how are you?' or anything? Did you forget to pack your manners when you left Russia, Comrade?" Dimitri was sitting next to Paul and attacking a slice of black bread. He gulped down a glass of water then stood right behind me; mind you, I was still leaned over the counter! I turned my head so that I could see him.

"Hey Roza, how are you?" he said with dark sultry eyes. I was frozen-enchanted- for a moment. I snapped out of my reverie and turned around fully, only to have him trap my chest against his with his hands on either side of me leaning against the counter. Funny, I didn't notice how much he'd grown since he left. He had filled out even more (if that was possible) which emphasized his ridiculous height. I frowned quickly then groaned in frustration. Dimitri chuckled at my spectacle and I felt the low rumbling in his chest. He moved away,"I'm just kidding, Roza."

"Grow up, Dimitri," I said moving away from him.

"What did he do this time, Rose?" Vika asked as she put her phone down. She had missed the whole charade because she was so lovesick. I glared at Dimitri then turned on my heel and went upstairs to my room hearing Dimitri call out,"It was a joke, Roza."

Olena still kept my room so that I could always come home even though Paul had been eyeing my room since he turned eight. I took a quick shower and started to put on my pjs. I heard Dimitri's voice in the hallway. "Its bedtime, Paul." Paul mumbled something in return. "You still have school tomorrow," Dimitri warned. I imagined him switching off Paul's lights then I heard him go downstairs. I got in bed and started to drift off.

"Roza...Rozzaaaa." I could hear Dimitri's voice coming from outside my door.

"Ugh," I groaned now awake from my lovely dream of hot naked guys on unicorns. He accepted that as an invitation to my room and entered holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. I sat up in bed and reached my arms out for my mug saying,"Apology accepted, Comrade." Dimitri sat down next to me and took a sip from his mug. "See, Roza, nothing wrong with a little bump and grind," Dimitri said.

"Eeew, Dimitri. Have you been listening to that playlist Ivan made you again? Seriously, you need music rehab now," I warned him before continuing,"not that you didn't need it before." Dimitri had an unnatural love for country music. Ugh. I drank some hot chocolate and forgot about Dimitri quoting dirty R. Kelly lyrics. "Mmmmm, this is good," I moaned in pleasure. "You have to tell me how to make this, Comrade, I won't have to bother you anymore considering this is all I want from you," I explained.

"That can't be all you want from me, Roza," Dimitri said suggestively.

"No, for real. I just want to know how to make hot chocolate like this," I said in a serious tone. I smirked at him to let him know that I was joking. He put his hand over his heart and gasped, feigning shock.

"Roza, I thought we had something real and you've just been using me for my hot chocolate," he dramaticized. We both burst into laughter. " I'm actually taken," he said after a moment.

"Oh, that Tasha chick right?" I said. He nodded his confirmation. "Well, so am I. I actually went on a date with him tonight," I admitted. Dimitri looked disappointed for a split second before asking me about Mason. I told him about my date and that I actually think Mason might be good for me because it's time for me to settle down.

"Roza, you can't be thinking about settling down, you're too young," he interjected.

"Comrade, you're only two years older than I am, you should be married by now," I joked.

"Actually," he paused taking a little black box out his back pocket," I've been trying to find the right moment to ask Tasha. I guess I'm going to ask her when I go back to Russia," he said solemnly. I took the box from him to get a sneak peek at the ring. It was a simple platinum band with a princess cut diamond.

"It's beautiful. She's one lucky girl, Comrade," I trailed off.


	2. AN: important notice

AN: important notice.

Hey people. I just wanted to let you know that I will be continuing this story with SarahBelikova99 as my co-author. Go check out her profile. **It doesn't always go according to plan **is definitely recommended.

I noticed some mistakes I made in chapter 1 so I've replaced it. Naturally I forgot to include the AN(rookie error), so I'll give you a quick summary: it's my first fanfic, I hope you like it, blah, blah, blah, read and review please.

Also to add some context Dimitri's dad was not abusive towards Olena and his children. He left them when they were young. Dimitri is 26 years old while Rose and Lissa are 24.

Peace and love,

Jacinta.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Here we go...**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Little Black Box:<em>

_"Comrade, you're only two years older than I am, you should be married by now," I joked._

_"Actually," he paused taking a little black box out his back pocket," I've been trying to find the right moment to ask Tasha. I guess I'm going to ask her when I go back to Russia," he said solemnly. I took the box from him to get a sneak peek at the ring. It was a simple platinum band with a princess cut diamond._

_"It's beautiful. She's one lucky girl, Comrade," I trailed off._

* * *

><p>I was on the brink of sleep and reality, you know that place where the world is still blurred but it's real at the same time? Voices and sounds I heard but my mind was not yet processing it. I was awoken by the familiar creak of my door opening and Olena's hushed voice, "Look at how sweet they look."<p>

"It's a wonder they aren't together yet," replied Viktoria in a candid manner.

I opened my eyes to the most wonderful sight. I was lying on Dimitri's bare chest. His combination of strength and softness was the most perfect feeling. For just a moment longer, for a moment that I could indulge in, I snuggled closer, his warmth mingling with my own and sending shivers throughout my body. I reached up and tucked a strand of his silky smooth, chocolate hair that had fallen into his face, behind his ear.

He looked so peaceful; younger. The worry lines from his forehead had disappeared and a small smile graced his lips. Dimitri's face was snuggled into the pillow and he was breathing deeply and evenly. Under any other circumstances, this would've been a perfect morning were two lovers were just waking up…wait, lovers?

I shook my head and decided to get up now before I did anything I regretted. If I could only put that feeling, the feeling that he gave me every time he looked at me, touched me, into a guy who I didn't consider my brother and who didn't see me as a sister. Dimitri's arm was wrapped tightly around my waist and when I tried to wiggle my way out he wouldn't let me go. Our hands were molded together and our fingers were gently entwined. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together.

Olena noticed my movement she knew it was time for her and Viktoria to move downstairs. The Belikovs' knew not to mess with a sleepy Rose Hathaway.

I was welcomed into the kitchen by a plate of blini. I smiled at Mama Olena and accepted the plate as a peace offering for my rude awakening. Well, not exactly rude but still an awakening. As I took the plate she grabbed my left hand noticing the sparkling ring on my left finger. I swore, in my mind of course.

"Oh my darling boy and his Roza together at last!" She exalted in sheer happiness. I gave a tight smile in discomfort when she pulled me in for a bear hug. She was close to tears. I cleared my throat.

"Olena, it's not what it looks like." She looked at me baffled. "Dimitri is going to propose to Tasha when she visits for Christmas," I explained hesitantly. I'd assumed that Olena knew about Dimitri's plan.

"Dimka and I had a long chat last night and when he showed me the ring I begged to try it on. I must've fallen asleep with it on," I elaborated in embarrassment.

"Oh," she said as she nervously rubbed her apron, an item of clothing that she always seemed to be wearing, "I just assumed after I saw you two lying together so intimately. I thought that Dimitri and Tasha were on the outs."

It was clear that Olena desperately wanted Dimitri and I to be together. She always thought of us as a match made in heaven. Most of the time I thought of Dimitri as my brother made to annoy the shit out of me with his Zen life lessons and Western novels; luckily his good looks and charming personality were his saving grace.

"Why would they break up? I asked. Tasha loves Dimitri and he would never do anything to hurt a woman."

"Tasha wasn't faithf-" Olena was interrupted by Dimitri's entrance. She greeted him with a motherly hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations son. Roza told me the news. I only wish you happiness," she said wistfully.

"Good morning Mama. Thank you." Dimitri sent me an accusatory glance. Obviously I was not supposed to spill the beans to Olena. She was somewhat upset with Dimitri's plan to propose to Tasha but had respectfully accepted his decision.

"The only question was, when you were going to tell me?" She scolded, smacking him playfully. Dimitri chuckled and got some breakfast.

He sat down next to me. "Good morning, Roza," he kissed me on the cheek as he greeted me. My cheeks turned red and the spot where his lips touched my skin was tickling with electricity. I smiled at him gently, and then slid the ring off my finger putting it into his expectant open palm. He gave me a dazzling smile in return.

"Oh, how could I forget!" exclaimed Olena. "Your niece, Zoya Belikova, was born early this morning," she said as she showed us some pictures. Dimitri and I awed at the right moments. Zoya was adorable in a way that only new born sea monkeys could be. It was only understandable that Olena forgot to mention it to us. She was busy daydreaming of Dimitri and I get married to each other. How I wished that dream would become a reality.

"Comrade, I was planning on doing some shopping today. How about you join me and we could grab some gifts for Sonya and the baby?" I asked. "We can visit them at the hospital afterwards," I suggested.

"That's a great idea, Roza. Do you mind if Ivan joins us?" he asked.

"Of course he can come along too." I smiled. Ivan was like another hotter older brother but he was only a 'brother'. I didn't dream about him like I did with Dimitri.

Dimitri and I raced to the car. I, of course, wanted to drive but he declined as usual. I was wearing my trench coat over a Christmas sweater that Dimitri's Babushka, Yeva, knitted for me, aged black skinny jeans and studded boots. I think that sweater is the only thing I've received from her besides her snide comments; however, Dimitri always reassured me that Babushka loved me. And also as usual, Dimitri was attired in his duster and underneath a black knitted long sleeved sweater that showed off his muscles nicely.

I handed Dimitri my car keys reluctantly after he won the race. When we got to the mall Dimitri and I parted ways. He went to find Ivan who was supposed to be meeting us somewhere in the mall. I walked around aimlessly, waiting for Dimitri's call to tell me where he was with his blonde haired best friend. While I was walking, I passed a Victoria's Secret. I might as well go in, I thought.

"Hi and welcome to Victoria's Secret. My name is Anya. May I help you?" The shop assistant politely greeted me as I tried reaching a black lace thong. She must've noticed me struggling.

"Yes, please. Could you get me a pair of those in a small size? I can't reach," I admitted. Anya easily got it for me for her long slender arm. She was very model like.

"Anything else?" she offered. "May I interest you in our new range of lingerie? Perhaps for a special occasion for you and your boyfriend?" she asked implicitly.

"Oh, no thank you," I rejected awkwardly. If only she knew about my non-existent love life. Maybe for Mason? I can't completely ignore our 'relationship', I thought guiltily. I looked at a blood red corset in front of me like it was the most interesting thing. It called my name and I knew it was meant for me.

"Would you like to try it on?" she asked.

"Why not?" I said. I checked my phone. I had enough time to do so. I also had a new message from Dimitri.

Where are you?-D

Victoria's Secret, changing rooms. –R

I replied slipping into the changing room. Anya left an entire set of matching black lace goodies with the corset which included the thong that I wanted.

I admired my body in the mirror. It was no secret that I was gorgeous. I liked to think of myself as a semi-exotic desert princess. My dark brown locks fell gently and stopped above my butt. The thigh-high tights that came with the lingerie set showed off my toned legs while the corset highlighted my curvy hips and emphasized my C-cups.

"Roza," Dimitri whispered loudly, if that's even possible.

"I'm in here Dimitri," I replied. He found the cubicle that I was in and hurriedly entered.

His jaw dropped as he took in my appearance. His glare burned my skin. I felt his eyes move up my body until his brown orbs landed on my eyes. "Roza, бог, ты прекрасна!" He muttered in his native tongue.

His eyes were black and his accent was thick, coated by lust. He took a step forward and put my hand in his ever so slowly as if he was savoring the moment. I was frozen. His hands continued to explore my nearly naked body and I shivered at his touch. He moved closer to me grabbing my hips. I didn't know what to think or do. This amazing man who could make me feel this way with one glance clearly wanted me!

Damn, I wanted him too. I could admit it, god, I wanted to admit it but he wasn't mine to want. My thoughts were interrupted by his hovering lips that dared to move closer to mine; wanting and waiting. I searched for anything in his eyes; something that might stop the inevitable from happening. God knows it wasn't supposed to happen.

He looked into my eyes as if asking for permission. I nodded slightly and before I knew it his lips were on mine and I was melting into him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! SarahBelikova99 here! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and happy reading!**

The more rational part of me wanted pull away and quickly apologize but my body pressed further, harder into his. My hands trailed up until they rested on the sides of his face, pulling him to me, making sure he stayed there. My fingers wove into Dimitri's hair, really feeling it for the first time.

Yeah of course, when we fought we would always pull hair, especially when we were younger but it was only now that I was realized that silky smoothness coated each strand. It was so tender and soft.

I didn't know it until now, until a few _hours _ago, when he had broken the news that I had wanted Dimitri so much.

He'd always been the big brother that I never wanted but counted my lucky stars that I had. The kind of affection I held for the man now kissing me had been what siblings would feel between each other, but now, that feeling had morphed into something all consuming. My body, mind, heart and soul was submissive to that feeling that only Dimitri gave me.

As I came up for a breath of air from his wonderful, soft, plump lips that caressed mine with such gentility, Dimitri's lips trailed down the side of my mouth, down my neck. I was hyper aware of the big yet soft, warm hands, on my hips, my waist and my lower back. I threw my head back in content. Nothing could've ruined this moment. _Nothing except the fact that we both have someone else in our _lives, my mind tugged at me. Despite this, every touch sent tingles shooting through my body and pleasure coursed through me.

That same elation seemed to run through Dimitri's body too, and when I heard sounds that were not my own, it was a huge slap in the face. _God what am I doing? _My eyes shot open, wide, and as if I were on auto function, I stopped moving, and completely stilled. The spell had broken.

Using everything in me, I pushed the body on mine back, until Dimitri was as far away as possible as he could get from me in this dressing room. His hair and clothing was disheveled, his breathing was heavy and his face was one of shock and disbelief.

I found myself a little hurt at the latter but I didn't allow it to affect me as I grabbed the nearest item of clothing, which happened to be my shirt and covered my body with it. Dimitri and I stared at each other, looking for some kind of sign that it'd been a mistake, because that's just what it was. _Right?_

I remembered what I had on and my cheeks reddened furiously, blood rushing to my face and heating up. I spun around and faced the wall, trying to find my voice.

"Um, can you wait outside while I get changed?" I squeaked. I was so embarrassed; I could believe I'd really just done that. And since when did I squeak?

A couple seconds later, I heard the door opening and then the lock click close. As I tried to regain my breathing, I quickly shimmied out of the underwear and into my clothes. When I was okay I walked out of the dressing room and back into the store where I was intercepted by Anya, the lady that had helped me.

"So, how'd you like it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Guess, I wasn't okay yet. My brain was still muddled up with all the feels I'd just experienced. "Oh yeah, I like them. Think I'm going to get these." I held up the corset and the matching underwear and thong set. She led me to the cash register and rang up my purchases while I absentmindedly swiped my credit card.

Picking up my bag, I tried to get under control, for a _second _time before I had to face Dimitri. There was no telling what might surface when it happened. Walking out of the store, I scanned the crowd and made my way over to the electronic store across.

There, I found a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty looking at the latest PlayStation model. "Hey," I said, grabbing his attention.

"Rose," Ivan turned to look at me. "Where's Dimitri?"

I flinched. Involuntarily. I'd really hoped he wouldn't ask. "I don't know," I said truthfully. "I didn't see him after I came out of Victoria Secret so I came in here, looking for you. I thought he'd be here with you?"

"Well he hasn't stopped by in a while," Ivan shrugged, conveying his unspoken 'oh well' and I groaned. After that incident, all I wanted to do was go home and unfortunately for me, my ride had disappeared on me.

"Do you know where he would be?"

Ivan looked at me, and then looked at me more knowingly. I slapped my forehead. "Of course," I muttered to myself. "Where else?"

"Come one, let's go," I said, grabbing Ivan's arm. Under any other circumstances, I would've left and not brought Ivan along but after what happened, just to be safe, he would minimalize any awkwardness that there was sure to be had.

"Hey, hey, some of us would like to buy some things you know."

"Why would you possibly want this when you have one at your house and your apartment?" I said.

"It's the latest version, duh?" He smiled and I sighed exasperated. This man had money to throw around.

* * *

><p>"Dude, we leave you alone for 10 minutes and you're already in a bookstore." At the sound of our voices, Dimitri looked up from the book he was checking out to face us. Probably a Western.<p>

Immediately his chocolate orbs, connected with and caused my insides to squirm. And definitely not in the bad way. Ivan spoke up, "Rose dragged me here to tell you something, so…" he trailed off.

Dimitri looked at me expectantly, as if nothing had transpired between us. I opened my mouth to tell him that I wanted to go home but seeing his face, surrounded by all these books, I couldn't take him away from his element. That would be too cruel. Even if his element wasn't me. I blinked; _get a grip on yourself, Rose._

"Um, I just came here to tell you that Ivan is taking me home, isn't that right Ivan?" I glared at Dimitri's best friend and willed him to comply with me. Not seeming to get my meaning, Ivan started to protest…until I stomped on his foot.

"Ouch, why'd you d-"

He stopped speaking when he saw Dimitri's questioning and confused face. "Ah yeah that's right," Ivan said, his voice ranging a few tones. "I'm going to take Rose home now because Rose wants to go home."

"Okay then," Dimitri said, raising his eyebrow at us and almost making me faint. Just ignore, I told myself. "I'll see you at home then Rose."

Ivan and I made our way out of the store and mall and over to his shiny black Maserati. I always loved riding in Ivan's car; it made me feel all fancy and posh. And maybe, just maybe, this short drive would help take my mind off…things.

* * *

><p><strong>So, again, Jacints and I hope you enjoyed it because we did. What we did not appreciate was this guest review that flamed our work. <strong>

_I can't stand stories where Dimitri is portrayed as a dumb push over, he sounds stupid. I mean Tasha cheats on him and he is going to propose to her, what a total dumb ass._

And Rose sounds just as dumb and ditsy, she acts like a butch buddy, his side kick, her constant lies and playing it dumb behaviour. God i am soooooo sick of stories like this being posted as if we haven't read enough stories where Rose gets her heart broken, Dimtri is with Tasha and the bitch is cheating on him and he is too dumb to see what is staring him in the face...yeah we have heard it all before.

So Dimitri is with Tasha and Rose is alone and stupid.

**Honestly, I don't get why people even do this, especially as an anonymous. If you're going to say something at least have the guts to say who you are. If you believe so firmly in your opinion you shouldn't be afraid to let people know who you are. **

**Sign in as a fricking user so we have the chance to respond to you or don't even review! We appreciate every single review that we get, but not if it's a flame, not if it's criticism. Unless it's constructive then we don't need it.**

**Much effort has been put in this fic so far and if you don't like it, then don't fricking read it. I get how you're sick of stories like this, great, don't read it. **

**No one, no single person ever wants to be put down like that and you had no right, whoever this guest is. So I suggest that you stop reading right now if you don't like this idea or maybe, just maybe you'd like to stick around to see that it won't be the same. **

**But anyways, have a good one, guest.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm really sorry everyone had to read that…thanks to everyone who makes this story successful already! Everybody who has reviewed (nicely and encouraging), who decided to follow and has put The Little Black Box on their favourites list!<strong>

**Happy New Year and have a good one for 2015! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I know it took a while for this chapter to come but I was struggling with a bit of the old writer's block. Luckily my lovely co-author, SarahBelikova, helped out a lot with this one. Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I put the car in park and stepped out. Grabbing my phone from where it lay on the passenger's seat, I noticed I had two missed calls and one text. I quickly trashed the calls (they were from you know who) and opened the message. It was from Ivan, saying he was already here and waiting on the third floor waiting room for me. We were supposed to go into see Sonya and her little bundle of joy together. I slipped my phone in my back pocket of my jeans and headed for the building, taking the elevator.<p>

It dinged and the doors opened, but it wasn't at my stop. An older man with flashy clothes entered and stood next to me. He smiled politely and I returned it, just as politely. When I reached my floor I exited and was surprised to see that the man had exited too.

I stopped at the reception desk and asked for directions to the maternity ward and quickly made my way over after expressing my thanks. I saw a mop of blonde hair on a tall guy and moved to stand beside him.

"Hey," I said. Ivan turned to look at me and nodded his hello.

"So, what's up with you and Dimitri?" questioned Ivan, his voice echoing in the empty hospital hallway. He had stopped me just outside of Sonya's room.

"Nothing," I replied a bit too quickly and walked into the room.

"It doesn't sound like nothing but knowing you and Dimitri, you'll sort it out," Ivan mumbled.

"Congratulations, Sonya. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I couldn't be happier," she replied shuffling around in the bed to sit up. Ivan moved towards the bedside and helped her. "Thanks, Ivan."

"No problem. Now, when do we get to meet our niece?"

As if on cue, a nurse entered holding Zoya, who was wrapped up in a warm blanket. I held my hands out and the nurse helped her into my waiting arms. Everything else disappeared. For a few seconds my world comprised of only the innocent baby in my arms. I rocked her gently. She made some gargling baby noises. I was enchanted…that is until Ivan decided to speak.

"Who knew that all it takes to melt Hathaway was a baby?" he teased.

I threw daggers at him with my eyes. "This goes nowhere Zeklos," I threatened.

"We brought gifts," Ivan said half-heartedly to Sonya in attempt to diverge the conversation from my threat. He motioned towards the gift bags that he put next to the vase of flowers. We bought teddy bears from the hospital gift shop.

"Thank you, Ivan." Sonya smiled genuinely.

I kept rocking Zoiya while Sonya and Ivan continued talking. I hummed to her quietly. I turned towards the door way still rocking Zoiya. There he stood, like death in a cowboy duster. He was watching me with an intensity to him and a passion in his eyes. I came to a standstill. His gaze entranced me.

Zoiya started crying.

"She must be hungry," said Dimitri taking her from me and handing her to Sonya who looked at us expectantly, waiting for us to leave. Yeah, I didn't think Dimitri or Ivan would want to watch her breastfeed. We said our goodbyes.

I cringed at the awkward tension while we walked in silence to the parking lot. As we arrived at Ivan's car Dimitri spoke out. "Rose, can we talk?" Dimitri asked. "Just for a minute," he added when he noticed my reluctance.

"Sure," I replied softly. Hopefully we would talk about _it_but anyone who knows Dimitri knows that he isn't very confrontational…about anything. "In fact, Ivan, you can go. I'll ride with Dimitri."

"That's what she said," exclaimed Ivan immaturely. He stopped chuckling when we didn't join in. "Uhm, I'll be on my way then," he retorted.

Dimitri, ever the gentleman, opened my car door for me. He was driving…again. I had no energy l to argue about driving now. "I just want to pick up my bag from home then I'll be off to my place," I informed him dryly as he strapped in. I had to finish off a few articles that would be in print while I was on holiday. It was already late afternoon so I needed to get moving.

"Roza, about earlier," he trailed off, taking his eyes off from the road to look at me for a moment.

"It was nothing. You're getting engaged and Mason's supposed to call me tonight. We both lost control for a moment," I said dejectedly.

"You have to admit that it was more than that," he argued. "Roza?" he asked expectantly.

"It was nothing," I said slowly, my control wavering. I so badly wanted to admit the feelings I had been harboring for him but I couldn't hurt him like that. He was in a committed relationship. My feelings for him would just mess that up as well as our relationship. I stared ahead blankly.

"If you say so," he finally agreed, far from pleased.

We arrived at the Belikov home and I ran upstairs not bothering to talk to anyone.

"What did he do this time, Rose?" Viktoria shouted from the bottom of the staircase. I found my bag sitting on the edge of Dimitri's neatly made bed and went downstairs with it. I glared pointedly at Vika when she came into my view. "Goodbye, Rose," she said when she noticed my bag. I groaned in exasperation in reply. She giggled at my antics.

I got to the front door only to bump into Dimitri, the bane of my existence, who was on his way in. "Your car keys," he said handing them to me. I gave him a tight smile and moved towards the left so that I could leave, only to find Dimitri going in the same direction. I then moved right but the he did too. He smiled one of those rare full smiles. There were days when I lived to see that smile. I myself, smiled genuinely and said, "Okay, let's try this again. You go left and I go right." I finally managed to exit the doorway.

As I approached the car, Dimitri called out to me," We're good, right, Roza?"

"Yeah, we're good," I called back, my moodiness lifting slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you are as excited I am for the next chapter:)<strong>

**Jacints**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SarahBelikova here with an update! We hope you guys will enjoy this treat and maybe grace Jacints and me with some reviews? We love reading them! **

"So, I'm thinking, some girl time today? I'm in dire need of serious advice." I fretted, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

It was still so early in the morning, and I didn't have that great of a sleep last night. When I got home, the only company I had were my thoughts, and every single one of them seemed to be occupied with Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome. God, Rose. _Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, really?  
><em>  
>All night, I tried to expel Dimitri from my thoughts. Lissa was with Christian for the night so I sulked around the apartment. I watched a ton of TV and even tried reading a book. A book, that's how desperate I was. I cursed myself, I shouldn't be thinking like this. Everything I did, it was like he was there, a ghost, haunting me. I ended up going to bed early; he was even in my dreams and they were not like anything I've ever dreamt of before. I woke up in a cold sweat and pleasure still running through my veins.<p>

"Ooh, like?" Lissa asked. I honestly didn't know how she could be perky in the mornings; she always sounded and looked so vibrant and fresh.

"Like boy drama."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. "Is it Mason?"

"No."

"Then who?" I bit my lip, not sure how to answer her question. She took my silence as a bad sign; I didn't even have a chance to stop her. "I'm there in five."

I groaned and pulled the phone away from my ear, staring at it without looking at it. I shook out the dreariness and slid my hand underneath the comforter, throwing it off my legs. Immediately, goosebumps rose on my bare skin from the shock of the cold air.

I climbed down and moved to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower then putting on some sweats and a sports bra. It was going to be just Lissa and me, and she's seen me in much less before. I moved to the kitchen and turned on the stove, cracking two eggs into the heated skillet and scrambling them quickly after toasting slices of bread. I quickly devoured my breakfast.

Shortly after, I heard Lissa's keys rattling as she unlocked the door. I made my way towards the front door which revealed a chirpy smiling face. Lissa pushed past me and made a beeline straight for living room. Well, it's not exactly a living room. Our condo had an open plan style. Everything was kind of, just there, except the bedrooms and bathrooms which were hidden the only walls there. The sofa was ten steps away from the peninsula that led to a small kitchen behind it.

Lissa immediately started setting out things on the ground and tables and I instantly knew what it was. Whenever we had serious talks like this, Lissa made sure both of us got the ultimate at home relaxing system to go along with it. Kind of to make our problems seem not that bad.

On the floor, she'd set up a pedicure station and a little table to the side was reserved for manicures. "Lissa," I started.

She smiled at me and it halted whatever words I was going to say next; I really couldn't say no to her. She got up onto the sofa and patted the seat beside her. Being careful of her stuff, I jumped up and draped my legs over the side.

"Okay, talk to me."

"I don't know where to start." I said, truthfully. It was all such a jumbled mess that I didn't even know how to begin untangling it.

Lissa frowned for a second after realizing that this was so much more serious than she'd thought. "How about we start with a name?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line and scrunched my nose up. Even his name sent the butterflies loose in my stomach. "Dimitri," I squeaked.

Her eyebrows rose and this confused expression came over her face. "What about Dimitri?" She said nonchalantly.

"Everything."

"Is he bothering you again?"

"Oh Liss, you have no idea how he's_ bothering_ me." I muttered.

"Well, why don't you explain it to me Rose?"

"It's just that…"

"It's just what, Rose?"

"I think I love him."

Lissa outright laughed. Like there was nothing holding her back. She threw her head back and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. "Of course you do, Rose. You lived with the Belikovs' for how many years? Of course you're gonna love him."

"No Liss, I don't think you get it. I think I'm_ in_ love with him. I don't know how. My stomach starts doing flips when I see him or my heart starts beating faster whenever I hear his name. All I know is that I have this sudden urge to grab him by the collar and kiss his lips so hard that he doesn't remember his name. And make love to him all night. And have his kids…"

Lissa's eyes went wide. "I think we're going to need some hot chocolate." She stood up, almost mechanically and walked into the kitchen, preparing two cups.

God, I was such in a tizzy. Lissa came back and handed me the steaming mug. "He's all I can think about, he's all that I see. He's everywhere Liss, in my dreams. I just can't physically take it anymore. I-I think that I've always been in love with him, but it's been lying…dormant."

"And you just woke up one morning and those feelings were there. Like, bam, 'I think I'm in love with the guy who's basically my brother?'"

I blushed. "Well, when you put it that way…actually that way doesn't make a difference. And no, it wasn't bam!"

"What was it then?" Lissa asked, taking a sip.

"He's getting engaged." I said quietly, looking down at my cup. "He came back from Russia a couple days ago and we were talking, and he showed me the ring."

"Oh, come here sweetie," Lissa wrapped a free arm around me and I buried my head in her neck. She patted my back. "It's going to be alright, Rose."

"How?" I asked, pulling back and wiping away the tears that I hadn't even noticed falling.

Lissa's face fell, and I could see her heart breaking on her face. She rubbed my shoulder. "I don't know, but it'll all work out, I promise."

I nodded and continued. "And," I choked back a sob. "I can't even get the worst part out of my head. Dimitri and I, we, made out."

Lissa gasped. "I was in a Victoria Secret changing room and was wearing this black underwear set," I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get the images in my mind out. "And Dimitri came in and we just, you know? God, I can't get it out of my head, it's practically on repeat 24/7. I can't get out the feel of his body against mine and the softness of his lips. Or the feel of his fingers on my bare skin and his hair tangled between my fingers.

It was the best kiss I'd ever had in my life, Lissa. And it just breaks my heart knowing that he's going to marry another woman when I'm so desperately and irrevocably in love with him."


End file.
